The Golden Crimson of the North
by Miladys
Summary: Sebuah ore, tiga negara dan peperangan. Military!AU. Akakise. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Udah lama aku ga nulis multi chapter.. dari kemarin-kemarin selalu one shot nge-gantung yang bikin reader emosi ahaha XD Maaf ya, sekarang mari kita lihat apa aku masih bisa nulis story dengan plot yang properly. PS: saya ada fetish sama military thingy /3**

**Summary: Sebuah ore, tiga negara dan peperangan. Military!AU. Akakise. R and R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Also I just realized I forgot to add this in some of my last stories. LOL sorry.**

**Warning: /harap dibaca/ Timeline ada di antara medieval era dan modern era. Sekitar late 19th century. Disini mereka telah mengenal senjata mesiu dan alat komunikasi jarak jauh. Namun penerbangan belum dimasukan kedalam militer dan mereka hanya memiliki navy dan arteleri. Semua nama disini hanyalah fiktif.**

**Untuk refrensi, era-nya mirip dengan di game Valkryia Chronicle www.. uk.. /media/119559/Valk_hero_vf3..jpg (hapus dua titik menjadi satu titik)**

* * *

**The Three Countries**

Pada abad ke-19 akhir, terdapat sebuah kontingen besar yang dihuni oleh negara-negara dengan peradaban paling maju di kala itu. Negara tersebut adalah Lestrace, Vindic, dan Terrale. Masing-masing dari negara tersebut memiliki kemajuan paling pesat di bidangnya. Negara yang terletak paling utara, yaitu Lestrace, memiliki keunggulan di bidang _iron work._Negara tersebut ahli dalam pembuatan barang-barang dengan bahan baku besi atau baja. Negara yang terletak di paling timur, yaitu Vindic, unggul dalam bidang kedokteran. Negara tersebut pernah berhasil menekan angka kematian dan menciptakan vaksin ketika pandemic atau wabah menyerang kontingen tersebut. Negara paling barat, yaitu Teralle, terkenal akan literature dan seni mereka yang memukau. Banyak seniman besar dan karya-karya luar biasa lahir di negara itu. Negara tersebut mengelilingi daerah tandus kecil yang sama sekali tidak di-_claim_ oleh masing-masing negara. Daerah tersebut adalah sebuah daerah netral tanpa penduduk.

Kau bisa bilang bahwa negara-negara tersebut adalah pusat peradaban di bidangnya dan keahlian mereka dipelajari oleh negara-negara lain bahkan dari luar kontingen. Banyak sekali perahu pesiar berlalu ke negara mereka untuk mengantarkan turis atau pelajar. Masa-masa itu begitu nyaman dan tentram bagi orang-orang untuk mengagumi ketiga negara tersebut. Sampai suatu ketika, sebuah bidang berkembang pesat, bahkan terlalu pesat bagi kebaikan dunia. Bidang tersebut adalah militer. Ya, negara-negara tersebut seketika memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Seperti pada dasarnya manusia, mereka tidak akan puas dengan pengetahuan. Ketika mereka hebat disuatu hal, mereka akan terus mencari hal lain untuk dipelajari dan diasah. Lalu mereka menyadari bahwa sebuah negara haruslah memiliki militer yang kuat. Dimulai mereka mengembangkan senjata seperti senapan dengan peluru timah yang lebih baik. Bahkan mereka mulai mencari teknologi untuk senapan semi-automatis. Mereka juga memperbaiki daya ledak dari granat-granat kuno mereka.

Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar? Mencobanya bukan? Tepat. Itulah yang mereka lakukan. Melihat negara lain memiliki keunggulan lain yang luar biasa, hal itu membuat masing-masing negara haus untuk memilikinya. Keinginan untuk memperluas daerah dan memiliki kekuatan cukup mendorong mereka untuk melakukan invasi ke negara lain. Awalnya hanya penyerangan kecil ke suatu daerah, lambat laun target utama mereka adalah kota besarnya.

Tahun-tahun tersebut adalah tahun penuh darah. Negara-negara kecil di kontingen lain berhenti melakukan kunjungan ke negara-negara tersebut karena ketegangan yang menjalar ke seluruh dunia. Masing-masing negara begitu kuat dan seimbang. Tak ada yang mau berhenti, apalagi mengalah. Masing-masing negara tidak tanggung-tanggung menyerang satu negara saja, namun sekaligus dua. Ilmu dan teknologi yang selama ini mereka pelajari digunakan untuk mengembangkan senjata yang mampu merenggang ribuan nyawa. Kekuatan mereka seimbang dan tak terpecahkan.

Namun keseimbangan itu terpecahkan ketika komando utama dari seluruh pasukan di negara Lestrace di ambil alih oleh seorang pemuda. Bahkan umurnya tak lebih dari 25 tahun. Pemuda jenius ini mampu melejit ke posisi kolonel karena kemampuan strateginya yang luar biasa. Tak hanya mental, secara fisik tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kolonel muda tersebut. Kecepatan dan kegesitannya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Fisiknya tidak terlalu kekar dan besar, namun kekuatannya mampu menjatuhkan selusin pasukan khusus di negara tersebut. Akurasinya dalam menembak tak bisa dipatahkan oleh apapun. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa diimbangi pula dengan kharismanya. Pria berambut merah darah dan mata heterokromatik ini dapat membuat lawannya mematung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat dirinya. Kesempurnaan ini hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pria bernama Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi Seijurou tidak sendirian. Disampingnya selalu ada pemuda berambut emas yang memiliki postur dan ketampanan yang begitu sempurna. Namun bukan wajah cantik dan _charming _yang membuatnya pantas bersanding di samping sang Kolonel. Pria berambut emas itu menyandang jabatan Letnan Kolonel (satu tingkat lebih rendah dari Kolonel) di usia yang cukup mengaggumkan. Dirinya setahun lebih muda dari Akashi, yaitu 24 tahun. Mungkin pria ini tidak memiliki otak dan charisma seperti Akashi, namun besar tenaga dan keakuratannya begitu mengagumkan. Selama Akashi menjabat, hanya pria inilah yang Akashi puji kemampuan fisiknya terutama keakuratannya dalam membidik. Akashi pernah mengatakan bahwa keakuratannya setara dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan tidak ada pujian yang lebih baik daripada itu karena Akashi sendiri adalah nomer satu. Mungkin pria ini tidak memiliki kecerdasan dan kejeniusan yang brilian seperti Akashi, namun dia memiliki hal yang lain. _Personality _pria ini yang ramah dan riang begitu kontras dengan suasana suram dan menyedihkan di medan perang. Oleh karena itu, secara natural teman-temannya dan bawahannya menghormatinya dan mempercayainya. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka mau berkorban deminya. Beberapa yakin dan percaya apabila berada di dalam komandonya, mereka akan aman dan selamat karena pria ini mampu tetap tenang di bawah situasi apapun. Pria ini bernama Kise Ryouta.

Dibawah komando kedua pemuda ini, seluruh serangan dari timur dan barat dapat dihentikan tanpa ada kerugian berarti. Di dalam peperangan, Akashi Seijuro akan membentuk suatu strategi brilian tanpa celah dan Kise Ryouta akan menjadi eksekutor dari rencana tersebut. Serangan-serangan mendadak dari skala kecil ataupun besar selalu melumpuhkan lawan. Semua strategi lawan tak mempan menembus pertahanan mereka. Seakan-akan Akashi adalah paranormal yang dapat meramal masa depan. Hal tersebut sendiri menjadi masalah internal besar di negara lawan. Mereka mengira Akashi memiliki banyak mata-mata terlatih yang tersebar dikedua negara. Mereka mati-matian mencari mata-mata tersebut dan mengintrograsi semua orang. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mengambil kambing hitam untuk dituduh dan menenangkan internal meraka sendiri. Namun usaha apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan Akashi, tak akan ada yang berhasil karena bukan jumlah mata-mata Akashi yang membuatnya menang, tapi Akashi lah yang membuat kemenangan.

Karena Kemenangan adalah Akashi.

Pada suatu titik puncak, kedua negara merasakan keputus asaan yang amat sangat sehingga mereka berkoalisi untuk melawan negara utara tersebut. Serangannya disusun begitu rapi dan bersamaan. Namun Akashi telah memprediksi hal ini dan telah menyiapkan senjata terakhir. Dengan mempercayakan Ryouta disisi lain dan juga ikut terjun dalam medan perang, rencana Akashi berjalan mulus hingga semua kekuatan militer yang dimiliki kedua negara habis. Negara Lestrace menang tanpa melawan balik.

Sejak saat itu, keduanya disebut The Crimson Golden of the North.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memijit dahinya perlahan.

Sudah lima jam dia berkutat dikantornya dan rasanya tumpukan file-file ini tidak berkurang jumlahnya. Jangankan berkurang, lambat laun jumlahnya bertambah karena sekretarisnya tak kunjung berhenti menambah gunung-gunung file itu.

Akashi merasa lebih baik jika dia berkutat diruang strategi daripada mengurusi semua laporan-laporan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya akan sama beratnya, setidaknya membuat strategi terhitung sebagai sebuah hobi bagi Akashi. Tapi apa daya, dia adalah salah satu puncak di dalam struktur jabatan dan berarti ini tanggung jawabnya. Dia tetap melanjutkan perkerjaannya dengan tenang tanpa mengeluh.

Memandang ke sekitar ruangan megah nan sunyi, dia bersandar ke kursi mahogany-nya yang nyaman, 'Dimana dia..'

Tok tok tok..

'Ah.. _speak of the devil_.' Akashi menaikan sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Masuk."

Seorang pria berambut emas masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Langkahnya panjang dan tegas karena tubuhnya yang proposional dan jenjang. Mimik wajahnya menyenangkan untuk dilihat, begitu kontras dengan seragam ketatnya yang berisi tanda jasa walau tak sebanyak Akashi. Begitu sampai didepan meja Akashi, Ryouta segera memberi hormat untuk atasannya itu. "Akashi-sama, saya membawa file-file yang akan dilaporkan pada rapat sore ini."

"Terima kasih, Ryouta."

Kise membungkuk sopan setelah meletakan dokumen itu di meja Akashi, "Kalau begitu saya-.."

"Tidak perlu tunggu diluar Ryouta. Tunggulah disini dan kita bisa ke ruangan rapat bersama nanti."

Kise hanya tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi Akashi menebak apa yang dia pikirkan. Pria ini tak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya terpukau. Kise segera melangkah ke salah satu kursi Akashi. Namun sebelum bisa duduk, Akashi menghentikannya.

"Bukan di situ Ryouta. Disini." Akashi tersenyum penuh arti sambil menepuk pahanya. Pipi Ryouta yang putih bersih itu segera tersapu warna merah karena tersipu. Namun dia tak akan membantahnya dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Akashi lalu duduk diantara pelukannya. Kursi mahagony itu cukup besar untuk membuat dua pasangan itu duduk nyaman.

Ya, mereka pasangan. Namun bukan sekedar pasangan atasan dan bawahan atau teman, lebih.. mereka mempunyai hubungan lebih dari itu. Bahkan sejak mereka berdua merangkak dari bawah hingga sekarang ini. Banyak _life and death situation _yang mereka lalui bersama dan hal-hal tersebut telah mengikat mereka begitu erat.

Kise selalu berusaha untuk tampak ramah dan tenang, namun kalau sudah didepan Akashinya, pasti charisma yang berusaha dia bangun selalu runtuh. Dia selalu berhasil menggoda Kise dimanapun dia mau, "Ne, Akashicchi.. bagaimana kalau ada orang masuk.." dia memandang Akashi dengan wajah malu dan itu hanya membuat Akashi ingin melahap Kise saat ini juga. Tapi sayangnya mereka ada rapat 15 menit lagi.

"Hm?" jawaban singkat itu ditambah dengan gerakan Akashi yang membuka laci mejanya. Disana terdapat pistol revolver caliber 55mm yang cukup untuk melubangi tubuh manusia. Melihatnya, Kise hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Akashicchi tolonglah, bercandanya tidak lucu ssu. Kau tidak bisa menembak orang karena aku malu."

"Tidak, aku tak akan menembak anak buahku bila tak ada alasan yang jelas."

"Haha.. tentu saja-.."

"Mungkin menggores pipi mereka dengan peluruku bisa."

"Uh.. Akashicchi aku serius."

"Aku serius Ryouta." Mata heterokromatik itu menatap sepasang mata _honey brown _dalam-dalam. Untuk orang lain, tatapan itu bisa membuatmu terpaku dan merinding, namun Kise telah immune dengan tatapannya. Malah, tatapan itu terkadang meluluhkannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu atau mengganggumu. Kau tak akan lupa janjiku setelah menyeretmu kejalan ini kan?"

"Akashicchi.." Tentu. Dia tidak akan lupa dengan apapun yang terjadi dan setiap ucapan Akashi kepadanya.

Sedikit terlarut dengan lamunannya, Kise tak sadar saat Akashi perlahan menuntun wajahnya mendekat, menuntun bibir cerah itu mendekat dan-..

Tok tok tok..

Dengan sigap Kise berdiri tegak di samping Akashi dan telah memasang kembali wajah tenangnya. Akashi hanya mendengus kecil dan dalam hati mengutuk siapa saja yang ada di balik pintu itu, "Masuk."

Sekretaris cantik Akashi muncul. Mungkin negara lain mengira bahwa Akashi memiliki banyak mata-mata, namun memiliki sekretaris ini cukup. Wanita ini sangat cekatan dan berbakat dalam analisis. Dia bisa memberikan semua data yang Akashi inginkan. Melihat mereka, wanita tersebut langsung memberi hormat kepada kolonel dan letnan kolonel tersebut. "Lapor, ruangan rapat sudah siap. Akashi-sama dan Kise-sama diharapkan untuk hadir di ruangan segera."

"Baik, kau bisa pergi, Satsuki."

"Akashi-sama.. sebelum itu, saya ingin menunjukan ini." Dengan wajah yang dipaksa tenang, dia memberikan sebuah file tebal lengkap dengan foto-fotonya. Akashi membuka file tersebut dengan Kise di sampingnya dan segera membaca fakta-fakta di sana. Setelah membacanya, Akashi tetap dingin namun Kise tak bisa menghentikan wajah terkejutnya. "Atas perintah siapa kau menganalisis hal ini, Satsuki?"

"Ini saya buat secara pribadi, Akashi-sama. Beberapa minggu lalu saya melihat pergerakan mencurigakan dan segera mencari apa yang terjadi. Ini yang bisa saya rangkum sejauh ini. Saya yakin masalah ini akan di angkat dirapat nanti."

Dengan segera, Akashi beranjak dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Kise

.

* * *

**Yap, sekian prolog story ini. Saya menunggu review dari teman-teman reader, kalau misal sepertinya tidak menarik, story ini akan ku-drop. :')**

**Stay tune what's next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kemarin kalau ga salah ada yang minta aku buat update cepet… :v aaaa… lol gomen. Aslinya aku lagi libur tapi ga beneran libur karena ada kerjaan jadi.. LOL.**

**Disc: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**The Ore**

Kise berjalan tepat di belakang Akashi dalam diam. Pemandangan ini sangat tidak biasa karena biasanya Kise akan banyak tersenyum atau tertawa kalau di dekat Akashi. Tapi itu pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan bagi orang-orang karena notabene kau akan mati bila salah gerak di depan Akashi. Tapi sepertinya Kise immune dengan aura pembunuhan massal milik Akashi.

Akashi melirik Kise dalam diam, "… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Spekulasi hanya akan membuatmu bingung, Ryouta."

Kise hanya mengangguk dan terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka pintu ruangan rapat. Dia mempersilahkan atasannya masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, selamat datang Kolonel Akashi."

Akashi memandang sejenak ke dalam ruangan dan memandang para koleganya yang telah berkumpul. Jendral Nijimura Shuuzo yang baru saja menyapanya duduk di ujung meja, memperlihatkan posisinya yang tertinggi dalam struktur kemiliteran. Di samping nya ada dua meja kosong untuk dirinya dan Kise. Lalu di seberangnya, Kolonel Haizaki duduk dengan acuh melihat kedatangan Akashi. Sisanya diisi oleh asisten-asisten Shuzo.

Rapat pada umumnya diadakan sebulan sekali. Isi rapatnya normal mulai dari membahas penjagaan di perbatasan atau pasokan amunisi. Rapat akan dimulai dengan laporan dari Akashi dan masukan-masukan dari pejabat terkait. Namun isi rapat hari ini sangatlah berbeda karena bukan Akashi atau Haizaki yang dipersilahkan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, namun Jendral Nijimura sendiri. Tentu saja, Akashi sudah tau apa isi dari rapat ini berkat laporan dari Momoi.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya memanggil kalian semua kesini untuk sebuah rapat darurat. Langsung saja ke intinya.." Nijimura berhenti sejenak secara dramatis, kebiasaan buruk yang sudah dihapal oleh para anggotanya. "Kita diminta oleh council negara untuk mengambil alih sebuah tambang."

Oh…?

Akashi sudah bisa menebak beberapa opsi yang akan diambil Nijimura namun jelas ini adalah opsi terakhir yang dia harapkan.

Nijimura berdiri dan membuka peta anabsis di meja hingga mereka semua dapat melihat peta benua mereka. Posisi negara mereka, Lestrace, ada di utara dan Nijimura meletakan sebuah pion berbentuk markas besar. Lalu negara Verdic terdapat di barat daya Lestrace dan tepat berbatasan darat dengan negara mereka sendiri, tidak ada pion di sana. Di tenggara Lestrace terdapat negara Teralle, tidak ada pion disana. Ketiga negara tersebut mengelilingi sebuah area kosong tak berpenghuni. Daerah tersebut dikenal sebagai daerah netral. Disana, pion berwarna hijau diletakkan di samping sebuah tanda silang merah besar yang berada tepat di tengah daerah netral. Nijimura mengambil koin emas dari kantongnya lalu melempar koin tersebut dan jatuh tepat di atas garis silang. Tanpa dijelaskan panjang lebar, semua orang diruangan mengerti situasinya.

"Sebuah tambang ditemukan oleh scout negara kita dan letaknya tepat berada di tengah daerah netral. Hal ini sudah disimpan sebagai _top secret _tentang keberadaan tambang dan koordinatnya. Council juga sudah membentuk team untuk ekspedisi ke tambang tersebut. Namun baru-baru ini council mendapat kabar bahwa negara Vindic telah menepatkan sebuah military base disana beserta anggota ekspedisi. Kita kalah cepat."

Haizaki terkekeh sehingga mendapat perhatian dari seisi ruangan, "Jadi intinya kita disuruh untuk mencuci pantat mereka setelah membuat kesalahan? Ini hanya gara-gara mereka tidak bertidak cepat kan? Para ketua kolot itu cuma minum-minum dan wanita saja kerjaanya, heh."

Nijimura memberikan tatapan menusuk ke Haizaki. Walaupun tidak semengerikan Akashi tapi cukup membuat Haizaki diam kembali. Akashi yang sedari tadi diam, mulai menyuarakan opininya, "Jendral Nijimura, apa tambang ini seharga nyawa-nyawa yang mungkin melayang di medan perang?"

Nijimura menaikan satu alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum, "Akashi, aku bukan tuhan. Aku tak punya hak untuk menilai harga nyawa manusia. Tapi kalau kau bertanya seberharga apa tambang ini, kurasa kau bisa menilainya sendiri setelah melihat ini."

Nijimura memberikan sebuah foto hitam putih ke Akashi dan Akashi mencermatinya dengan seksama. Setelah melihat foto itu, dia melirik Nijimura dan Nijimura sendiri memandang balik penuh ekspektasi, berharap sebuah jawaban positif dari Kolonel terbaiknya itu, "Aku mengerti."

"Tentu kau mengerti Akashi. Tambang itu adalah tambang ore. Kau jelas tau seberapa berharganya ore tersebut karena dapat menggerakkan alat-alat yang terbuat dari besi yang negara kita ciptakan. Terlebih lagi tank-tank design baru yang kita miliki membutuhkan ore dalam jumlah besar."

"Aku tak sepenuhnya menyetujui design baru ter-…"

"Tapi kau tetap menandatangani dokumennya." Sela Haizaki dengan nada mengejek.

"TAK sepenuhnya." Akashi membalas tajam.

"Tapi tetap sa-…"

"Cukup kalian berdua. Aku tak mau mendengar pertengkaran kalian lagi disini." Haizaki hanya berdecih mendengar hal tersebut sementara Akashi kembali memeperhatikan Nijimura seperti tak ada yang terjadi. "Untuk menjawab permintaan dari Council, aku memutuskan Kolonel Akashi yang akan melakukan misi ambil alih wilayah ini. Apa kau keberatan?"

"... Bagaimana dengan Haizaki?"

"Aku akan menjaga perbatasan dan markas utama sementara kau pergi." Haizaki tersenyum meremehan, "Kau takut?"

Mengacuhkan Haizaki, Akashi dengan tenang menjawab, "… Aku mengerti."

Nijimura menepuk tangannya dengan senyum puas, "Perfect! Segera laporkan padaku ketika kau sudah siap dengan rencana dan daftar kebutuhan untuk misi ini. Baik, rapat selesai, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan."

Dengan sigap, mereka semua berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum melangkah keluar. Begitu melangkah keluar, Akashi mulai memikirkan banyak hal yang ingin disiapkan sampai suara Haizaki berada tepat disampingnya, "Selamat bersenang-senang Akashi~ Aku akan bersantai di markas dan siap-siap kalau kau tak kuat melawan kedua negara itu, keh keh keh.."

Kise yang geram hampir saja melangkah maju untuk melawan perkatan Haizaki namun Akashi segera menahannya. Haizaki pun tertawa lebar sambil melenggang pergi. "Jangan buang-buang energimu Ryouta."

"Maaf.." Kise tersenyum kecil untuk Akashi. "Kolonel, apa sekarang kau ingin aku memanggil mereka?"

"Pintar." Akashi memeberikan senyum puas kepada Kise, pria ini memang sudah tau kebiasaan dan keinginan Akashi. "Panggil para Letnan dari batalyon I dan II. Aku tunggu di ruang strategi satu jam lagi."

"Baik, Kolonel Akashi." Kise tersenyum sopan dan memberi hormat kepadanya sebelum bergegas melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memanggil kami Akashi?" Suara berat dan terdengar malas itu berasal dari Letnan Aomine Daiki. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia masuk ke ruangan strategi bersama seorang letnan lain yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eeeh! Aominecchi yang sopan sedikit dong!"

"Heh, kamu sendiri manggil-manggil Aominecchi, mentang-mentang jabatanmu lebih tinggi." Aomine mengunci leher Kise dengan lengannya dan Kise meronta-ronta. Padahal kalau dia mau, dia bisa melintir balik tangan Aomine. Tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, mereka bisa kelepasan sparring di depan Akashi dan tak ada yang mau memicu amarah Akashi.

Namun Akashi tak sepenuhnya mempermasalahkan kesopanan atau jabatan diantara mereka. Akashi dan tiga orang dihadapannya ini memiliki hubungan dekat sejak awal karirnya. Mereka adalah segelintir orang kepercayaan Akashi. Sebenarnya masih ada dua Letkol yang dekat dengan Akashi namun mereka diberi tugas diperbatasan untuk menjaga dari serangan musuh. Tapi setiap akhir tahun, mereka semua akan berkunjung ke mansion Akashi untuk merayakannya.

"Apa ada misi baru, Akashi-kun?" acuh dengan pertengkaran duo kuning biru itu, Kuroko mendekat ke meja Akashi dengan tatapan kosong. Kuroko biasanya sangat sopan dan formal ke semua atasannya, namun dia hapal betul kalau Akashi tidak mementingkan formalitas ketika dalam situasi private seperti ini. Jadi semua orang sedikit lebih santai, namun tetap berhati-hati kalau tak mau mati.

"Ya, aku baru saja mendapat sebuah misi dan aku yakin kalian cocok untuk ini." Terutama untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, dia cocok sekali untuk misi penyusupan seperti ini. Sebenarnya daripada menjadi tentara, dia lebih cocok sebagai informan atau mata-mata. Tapi dengan keberadaannya di militer dan di bawah komando Akashi, Akashi merasa memiliki mata-mata pribadi. Sebenarnya dengan kemampuan Kuroko dan Aomine, mereka bisa menduduki jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Namun karena tahun masuk mereka jauh lebih lambat daripada Kise dan yang lain, mereka masih menjadi Letnan. Tak masalah bagi Akashi karena ada keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Posisi seperti mereka ini lebih mudah untuk diturunkan ke dalam misi. Daripada menjadi petinggi di balik meja dan gunungan kertas, lebih baik mereka menjadi analog yang bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan mudah. Tentu Akashi tidak bermaksud membahayakan mereka karena Akashi mempercayai kemampuan mereka untuk kembali kepadanya dengan selamat.

"Apa misinya Akashi-kun..?"

Akashi memberikan sebuah file tebal yang didapat dari Nijimura tadi dan Kuroko langsung membukanya. Aomine yang sedari tadi bercanda dengan Kise juga langsung mendekat ke Kuroko agar bisa ikut membaca, "Sebuah tambang ore ditemukan di daerah netral. Namun negara Vindic sudah mendahului kita, council meminta kita untuk mengambil kembali tambang tersebut."

"Mengambil kembali? Maksudmu merebut?" cetus Aomine.

"Mengambil kembali. Karena sepengakuan council, mereka telah menemukan ore ini terlebih dahulu."

"Kau mau bilang bahwa council telah kecurian rahasia?"

"… Situasi terburuknya bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Tidakkah kau merasa itu aneh Akashi-kun..?"

"Untuk sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Aku akan meminta Momoi untuk mengurusnya. Sementara ini, mari kujelaskan strategi untuk pengambilan ini." Akashi membuka peta anabsis yang hampir sama dengan di ruang rapat tadi. Semua orang memperhatikan peta di atas meja tersebut.

"Akashicchi sudah memikirkan rencana? Hebat seperti biasa~"

Tak mempedulikan pujian dari Kise, dia mulai menjelaskan rencananya, "Aku akan meminta kalian membuat sebuah squad dengan tiga anggota default yaitu Ryouta, Daiki dan Tetsuya. Untuk anggota sisanya, aku serahkan kepada kalian untuk memilih orang yang tepat. Tugas kalian mudah, bawalah bahan peledak yang cukup untuk radius satu meter lalu.. ledakkan mulut tambang itu."

Semua orang terdiam di ruangan.

Ketegangannya serasa mencekik dan akhirnya Kise angkat bicara karena tidak tahan, "… diledakkan? Akashicchi, bila kita melakukan hal itu, kita tidak bi-.."

"Kita tidak bisa masuk ke tambang. Tepat."

"Kenapa kami harus melakukan ini Akashi-kun..?"

Akashi memandang anggotanya satu persatu dengan tatapan menusuk, "Aku tak pernah berniat untuk membiarkan negara ini menguasai tambang tersebut. Atau negara lain."

"Bisa berikan alasan lebih kuat Akashi?" Aomine yang biasanya malas dan acuh pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Dari data yang kudapat, ore di tambang ini cukup untuk menjalankan ratusan mesin untuk puluhan tahun. Bayangkan bila ada sebuah negara memiliki ini."

"Perang akan terulang lagi.."

"Tepat. Setidaknya, apabila tambang itu berhasil di buka lagi nantinya, akan ada opsi-opsi lain yang muncul untuk tambang itu. Lewat perundingan atau perjanjian. Sementara waktu, ini adalah opsi terbaik."

Akashi memperhatikan raut wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Masing-masing terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Namun Akashi tenang-tenang saja karena Akashi yakin mereka tidak akan berkata sebaliknya.

"Kami mengerti."

"Bagus." Akashi memberi seringai puas lalu dia kembali menatap peta anabsis, "Tugas kalian cukup sampai disitu. Namun selain menutup mulut tambang, tugas kalian juga sebagai distraksi. Setelah meledakkan tambangnya, segera secepat mungkin kembali ke base utama atau bersembunyi. Mengetahui ledakan tesebut, setengah atau sepenuhnya kekuatan militer Vindic akan digerakkan ke tambang karena mereka pikir tambang mereka diserang. Disana aku akan memimpin satu atau dua batalyon untuk menyerang base utama mereka terlebih dahulu lalu bergerak ke tambang untuk mengepung mereka."

Cepat, singkat dan efesien. Itulah impresi yang diberikan Akashi untuk semua orang yang mendengar rencananya. Seakan-akan Akashi adalah seorang pujangga dan mereka semua berada dalam drama yang dia buat.

"Aah.. Akashicchi memang keren sekali ssu! Itu terdengar brilliant!"

"Sepertinya tak ada celah, aku setuju strategimu Akashi-kun."

"Yah, asal aku bisa beraksi, terserah rencananya mau bagaimana." Aomine kembali terlihat acuh karena ketegangannya mulai mencari. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas, "Kami sudah boleh pergi?"

"Ya, silahkan. Kalian boleh bubar."

Semua mengangguk sopan dan memberi penghormatan sebelum keluar ruangan.

* * *

**Lebih sedikit? :v tapi berbobot lah ya~**


End file.
